


Stars and Galaxies

by starfirenighthood



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier-Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jack-Centric, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut and Fluff, i guess, i wrote this to deal with my emotions so, lots of feels, poetic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jack was floating, orbiting around the center of his universe; Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a rough patch and I just finally sat down and wrote out my feelings so... This is what happened? I was gonna write this for another ship but it just ended up being septiplier and I just left it because it means a lot to me, not because it's septiplier, but just because of what the words mean to me. It's not my usual style either, but anyway, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non explicit sex, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know this is septiplier alright sue me, y'all should know though that this is of course a piece of fictional writing and is in no way true or connected with Markiplier and/or Jacksepticeye in anyway. Respect the boys and their girls.

Jack was pulled closer, teeth nibbling on the lobe of his ear, but he wasn't paying attention, couldn't. He was floating up above in the stars, far away and unable to ground himself as his body drifted aimlessly in space. Words were whispered in his ear that he couldn't hear as Jack's eyes fell closed, the world around him melting away. Stars grazed his fingertips and the moon shone close by, the warmth from the sun spreading across his milky face.

Mark kissed Jack's lips, and he was suddenly brought back down to earth. Down to this moment in time right now so quickly his head rushed from the trip as his eyes fluttered open. A searing kiss was burnt into Jack's skin, his sensitive throat tingling as the reminder of Mark stayed there frying in his nerves. The redheaded man pulled back, strands of crimson clinging to his forehead as he looked down at Jack.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked with concern, fingers brushing back the green follicles sprouting from Jack's own scalp.

In this moment as time froze around him, Jack simply watched his lover's expression taking in all of his handsome features. The way his chocolate eyes were molten and incredibly warm, filled with concern and unbridled love swimming deep in the depths of dark amber. His tanned skin shimmering with a thin sheer of sweat, enough to make everything damp and sticky where they touched, and they were pressed together every where that they could. His facial hair complementing a chiseled jaw, eyebrows drawn in deep concern as he scrutinized his lover.

There he was again, floating amongst the stars and orbiting around the center of his own universe; Mark Fischbach.

Simply smiling, Jack nodded his head, unaware of the silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Cupping his face gently, Mark wiped away the streams of salt with his thumbs as he smiled softly. "What's wrong, babe?"

Jack simply shook his head, huffing out a breathy laugh as he placed a hand atop of Mark's bigger, stronger ones, murmuring "Nothin' is wrong, everything's perfect."

Transfixed, he watched as those dark eyes lit up like the night sky during the Fourth of July as he pressed kisses all over his face. His skin flushing as he smiled, tears continuing to flow as Mark's own eyes watered up as well. "I love you" Mark whispered so sweetly and softly that Jack could only believe him as the words were pressed into his colorbones and shoulders over and over again until they were engraved on his heart.

Sometimes, he couldn't always believe what Mark said to him no matter how seeet or kind it was. He felt unworthy of this beautiful, bright human being in front of him. The one who smiled when Jack couldn't and who cried when he needed to, always there for him no matter what it was he needed. Mark was his hero, his everything, and sometimes it was too much to handle.

To love a person so whole heartedly that the mere grace of a thought of them burnt through you to your very core.

"I love you, too" Jack whispered because it was true, and it had been true for years.

It was true the first time they met in person, true the first time they spoke the words 'septiplier away', and Jack was overwhelmed with all of the love he felt for this one single person that it stole his breath away and he didn't even mind if he ever got it back. Jack glowed when he was with Mark, shone brighter than any star, and if Jack was a star than Mark was the sun. Brilliant and vibrant, making the darkest things light and it only made Jack shine more.

Together they were better than ever being apart.

Everyone knew this, or at least they did now for a few months. When Jack had moved here to L.A. six months ago, they had decided together to come clean about their relationship which has blossomed and bloomed into something so amazingly miraclulous that anyone could be blinded by staring for too long. Something so deep and beautiful that the very deepest reaches of the ocean couldn't compare to they love they had in their hearts.

So deep in love that no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't bring themselves to care what everyone else thought.

Jack huffed a teary laugh as Mark shed the rest of his clothes in a hurry, making him stumble before making quick work of the other's, their bare flesh melting together. Unsure where he started and where Mark began as kisses and touches pressed into him; Jack didn't care as he let out sounds of pleasure and his breath came out in choppy, huffy gasps.

Red flames encompassed Mark's face as he dug for a tube in the nightstand, Jack mesmerized as the other smiled brightly at him. The crescent moon so brilliant it hurt as he was exposed to his lover. A soft moan escaped his parted lips as he grabbed onto Mark's strong arms, feeling the muscle shift as a digit was pressed deeper inside of him. Everytime they did this Jack could feel himself sink deeper and deeper into Mark, not caring or bothering to pretend to protest.

With every push and pull of Mark's fingers it pulled his breath along until he was breathing in time with his lover, the tide not even strong enough to ever pull them apart as Mark removed his fingers and grabbed the tube once more. Patiently as he could muster Jack waited to be filled, to be so completely absorbed in the other so deep that he could never begin to comprehend ever wanting anyone else ever again. His wish was granted quickly as Mark gingerly pushed his way inside, treating the other like fragile glass.

Jack watched the other, memorizing the way this all felt in case it could never happen again. The way their skin felt together, how Mark moved and looked at Jack, and how it made him feel, to be cared for and treated so gently it could make him cry. To have Mark like this, all to himself and away from everyone else; away from all the expectations of what the world had for them and what people thought was 'right' flew away and drowned in the sea as Jack reveled in the fact that this was his Mark. His Mark who treated him like the most precious thing in the world, who glowed everytime Jack was in his orbit, and who never stopped loving or believing in him no matter what the world liked to throw, it was enough to make Jack's blood sing as he was pressed further into the mattress.

Sweet, soft kisses were exchanged as they moved ever so slowly together, knowing they had all the time in the world to stay that way. A luxury they hadn't always had in the past, to be slow and gentle and ever so loving as they moved as one, pushing and pulling and breathing together. Mark whispered his name like a beckoning call that the other rose to, wanting to please and give any affection the other craved.

"I love you," though was all Mark uttered so tenderly between even softer kisses as Jack smiled, his heart swelling as the other's eyes lit up with so much love that Jack felt like he was drowning, and he never wanted to be saved.

Jack ran a hand through red hair, softly pulling the other down as he whispered against soft, pink lips "I love you too."

Galaxies swirled through Jack's vision as they floated together, brilliant blues and purples of color exploding in front of his eyes as Mark with his sweet lips and gentle touch drove him closer to the edge of bliss. Closer and closer until he was sent careening downwards, spiraling and spinning out of control as Mark's name danced across his tongue and stars exploded behind his skewed eyes.

Tumbling down after him, Mark stilled his movements and burrowed his face into the other's neck, Jack's name whispered like a prayer in the quiet air around them. They laid together, breathing deeply as they calmed their erratic hearts and lungs. Then Mark was moving, pulling away and Jack grabbed onto him tightly, keeping him anchored in his spot.

Shoulders shaking with silent chuckles, Mark muttered "Babe it's okay, I'm just going to get something to clean up."

Except it wasn't okay, Jack wasn't ready for it to be over. He shook his head, wrapping tighter around his lover. He wanted to stay like this forever, held tightly in the person's arms who he simply existed to be around. For a moment to simply be there, lying together with no words needing to be spoken.

Mark took the hint and laid on his side, pulling the other into his chest and covering them with the blanket on their shared bed in their shared bedroom in their shared house. Smiling at that fact, Jack never got sick of reminding himself where he lived now and with who and why.

They laid there, tangled up and pressing together in every way they could as they simply looked and watched each other in the darkness. Fingers tracing lines as silent words were spoken, hidden meanings behind actions that were also obvious, at least to them as Mark traced Jack's full eyelashes, only to wipe away a stray tear. "I'll never leave you" was what he said, and in that moment, completely grounded and smiling, Jack believed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, well can anyone tell I was feeling emotional while writing this? It's pretty personal but not personal at the same time... I don't know, it falls into a kind of weird in between I guess. It's just close to home, ya know? Sooooo, be nice? Thanks. Anyways, forgetting the intensity for a moment I really like how it came out. It was pretty much for my girlfriend so that explains all the feels but yeah, it actually really helped me to write this and get me out of my funk. :) Like I said before it was originally gonna be for a different ship but it just came out septiplier and I didn't wanna change it afterwards because it was already special to me. Oh well *shrug* It really did help me to write this, and I feel much better now. :3 I hope it wasn't too poetic to understand (it probably was, sorry) but I really do hope you guys liked it. If you did don't forget to leave kudos or comment! Please and thank you. ;)
> 
> Oh! Also I wrote this shortly after reading Seafom by AdorabloodthirstyKitty on here. It made me all emotional and junk so it kind of inspired me to get out all of my shit lol. It's an amazing fic and I highly recommend it! I hope it doesn't sound like I copied them because that wasn't my intention, it's just an amazing fic that made me deal with all my crap and write this little fic so there you go! :)


End file.
